


You’re an Angel, Not a God

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you possibly do a godstiel fic? The reader is a hunter with Sam and Dean, but had feelings for Cas. When Cas first becomes God and is a dick to Sam and Dean, but when he disappears he takes the reader with him. *Blushes* could it possibly end in smut? AND Could you do one where Castiel has killed Raphael, and is saying he is god, and that Dean is not his family. But he has fallen in love with reader and he says that he will destroy anyone who touches her. Kinda fluffy, maybe a little smut? Thanks!!!! AND Do you think you could do some Godstiel x reader fluffy smut?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re an Angel, Not a God

Warnings: Death of Raphael, Cas being a jerk to Sam and Dean, smut, unprotected sex

Fic:

“Cas, buddy, you’ve got to stop this before things get any worse,” Dean says, looking from Raphael’s lifeless body on the floor up to a power hungry Cas.

“Why Dean?” Cas asks, “I have the power to kill an archangel with a single thought. Why would I give that up?”

“Please Cas, you have to stop this,” you plead as you take a step forward. You loved the dorky angel that Cas had been and you wanted him back. Cas watches you, a sorrowful look distorting his features. Sam puts his arm out in front of you, keeping from moving any closer to Cas.

“Don’t touch her,” Cas shouts at Sam, “I will destroy anyone who touches her.” Sam pulls his arm away from you quickly, afraid that Cas might make good on his threat.

“You’re our family Cas,” Dean says, “Just come back with us and we can help you.”

“I don’t need to be helped,” Cas says, “Especially not by you. You’re not my family Dean, the angels are and I have to help them. This is the only way.”

“There has to be another way,” you say, taking a step closer to Cas, “We can find it, all you have to do is come with us.” You extend a hand to Cas, but Dean reaches out to grab your wrist, pulling you back towards him and Sam.

“I said don’t touch her,” Cas growls. Dean lets go of your wrist and holds his hands up, trying to show that he meant no harm.

“Let me talk to him,” you say quietly to the boys, “Maybe I can convince him.” You turn back to face Cas before taking a few steps closer to him, careful to avoid the lifeless body on the ground. “Cas, whether you believe it or not, we are your family. Just think of all the things we’ve been through together. You’ve saved me more times than I can count, and I’d like to think that I’ve saved you a couple of times too. That’s what family does; we take care of each other.” Cas watches you silently as if he’s contemplating your words.

“You have to come back with us,” Dean states.

“I don’t have to do anything,” Cas responds, his eyes narrowing as he looks towards Dean. Cas reaches out and grabs your shoulder before disappearing with a flap of wings. The last things you hear are the protests of Sam and Dean.

“Cas, where are we?” you ask cautiously as the world steadies itself. He doesn’t answer you; instead he begins pacing back and forth in what appeared to be a cheap motel room.

“I have to fix Heaven,” Cas mutters to himself, “Someone has to bring back some sort of order and this is the only way I know how.”

“Cas,” you say, trying to get his attention, but to no avail. “Castiel,” you say louder. Cas turns to look at you and it feels like your heart might stop out of fear. Cas was a god now, he could destroy you with a thought if he wanted to. “Cas, you’re an angel, not a god. Let me help you, please,” you beg.

“How?” he asks skeptically.

“I don’t know, but we’ll find a way,” you answer.

“Why do you want to help me with this?” Cas asks, “This is about Heaven, it’s my fight, not yours.”

“Your fight is my fight Cas,” you answer, “You’re a part of my family and I love you.”

Cas cocks his head to the side. “Love me?” he asks.

“Yes,” you respond, “I always have.” Cas reaches out and caresses your cheek, causing you to flinch.

“Did I harm you?” he asks, pulling his hand away quickly.

“No,” you answer, swallowing thickly, “But I was afraid you might.”

“No matter what happens, I would never hurt you Y/N,” Cas tells you, “I love you too.” You move closer to him and reach out tentatively, touching his cheek before leaning in to kiss him, hoping against hope that you can convince him to give up his newfound powers. Your lips barely brush his, but that’s all it takes for Cas to react. Cas reaches out and pulls you flush against him, his lips pressing against yours with more force.

Cas’ hand weaves into your hair as his other makes its way to your lower back, holding you against him. Reaching up, you tug at his tie, loosening it before pulling it from his neck and letting it fall to the floor. You wrap your arms around his neck and card your fingers through his hair as his tongue slips into your mouth, his tongue sliding against your own. Cas’ hands slide to the front of your shirt and begin opening it, button by button. His fingers graze each inch of your newly exposed skin before he pushes your shirt from your shoulders.

Your bra follows next, joining your shirt on the floor. Cas’ hands explore your bare skin as you tug at his trench coat and blazer. He finally relents and shrugs the material from his shoulders. Together, you work to unbutton Cas’ shirt before you move to undo his pants. Cas toes off his shoes and kicks them to the side as you unbutton and unzip his pants, letting them fall to the floor. His lips crash against yours as he pulls you against him. A moan escaping his lips as his hard cock presses against you. You trail your hand down between your bodies and palm his cock through the material of his boxers.

Cas hisses at the touch and his hips buck into your hand. You trail your hand along his length before hooking your fingers into his boxers and pulling them down. His hard cock springs free, the tip leaking. Cas moves to sit on the bed, pulling you along with him. His hands rest on your hips as you stand before him. You kick your shoes off and move your hands to the button of your pants, opening them before shimmying out of them. Cas’ eyes roam your body as his fingers press under the hem of your panties. Cas helps you step out of your clothing as he guides you to his lap, a leg on either side of him. His hands move up to cup your face as he brings your lips to his. You card your fingers through his hair as you rock your hips down on him, drawing moans from each of you. His hands slide down your body and take hold of your hips, guiding you as you sink down onto him, his cock filling you inch by glorious inch.

Once he’s fully sheathed inside you, you begin to lift yourself off him using your knees. You raise yourself so that just his tip remains inside you before you sink back down onto him. Cas groans as you set a steady rhythm, rocking and lifting your hips. His hips buck up lightly as he pulls you down onto him, forcing him deep inside you.

“Cas,” you whisper as you break your lips from his. You leave kisses across his chest and up his neck before tugging his earlobe between your teeth. Cas groans, kissing your shoulder as his hands tighten around your hips.

He groans your name as his cock twitches inside you, bringing you closer to climax. His hips thrust up forcing him deep inside you as he his cock pulses, filling you with warmth. Cas’ climax sparks your own. Your walls clamp down around him as your back arches, pressing your chest to his. Cas’ heavy breaths fall across your shoulder as his breathing steadies and you both come down from your mutual highs. He lifts you up, pulling himself from you before carrying you to the top of the bed and laying you back against the pillows. You lift the sheets for him as he lies down beside you.

Cas wraps his arms around you and pulls you towards him before leaving a lingering kiss against your lips. “Do you really want to help me?” he asks.

“Of course Cas,” you answer, caressing his cheek, “We’ll find a way to fix Heaven, I promise. Just promise me that you’ll stop trying to play god.”

“I promise,” Cas says. He runs his hand down to your lower back and pulls you closer. “I love you Y/N,” Cas whispers.

“I love you too, my angel,” you answer as you snuggle up to him.


End file.
